Naruto the God Of Shinobi
by PyroPenguins
Summary: Godlike Naruto this is my 1st time writing so please review and give me pointers. paring is Naruto x Fem Kyuubi x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so pls review and give me some TIPS

Warning : GODLIKE NARUTO ( ftw )  
_

"The Kyuubi is almost at the gate!" A bloodied ninja exclaimed. Though their efforts were futile , they had put all their trust and faith into the Yondaime Hokage , Minato Namikaze , who claimed he had a plan. The man was ontop of the village gates with his newborn son , Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto , he kissed his baby boys forhead for the last time as he prepared to fight the most powerful bijuu known to exist , The Kyuubi No Kitsune .

He sighed . Minato's only wish was to see his son grow up to be a great shinobi , but he knew he would not survive the fight.

The Kyuubi was tired of toying with the weak shinobi and was about to unleash its wrath on them till a large puff of smoke blinded him . " You all have done well , go back to the village and leave the rest to me ." said the Hokage a chorus of "Hai" could be heard through the region .

The Sandaime Hokage , Sarutobi Hiruzen , the previous hokage , had tried all that he could to persuade minato to let him be the one to sacrifice himself. Unfortunately Minato could not let him die , as his job was to protect all the people of Konaha , his home .

Minato immidiately summoned Gamabunta , the frog boss. Minato explained his plan in defeating the kyuubi to Gamabunta. He agreed to the plan while Minato started to prepare the seal.

"Goodbye everyone , goodbye my Kushi-chan , Goodbye Naruto I'll forever love u both." Thought Minato as he finished his seal.

"Fuuinjutsu : Shiki Fuujin !"

The Shinigami appeared behind Minato before asking "Why have u summoned me mortal"

"Shinigami-sama i have summoned you to seal the kyuubi in exchange for my soul."

If he had expressions , the shinigami would have certaintly have a surprise one.

"Very Well Mortal..."was all he said before an arm went through minato , taking his soul , before it went through the kyuubi and landing in naruto, sealing the most powerful bijuu inside his own son.

"Im sorry naruto for making u a jinchuuriki , there will be hardships but i know u can persevere through them" Minato choked out. Hiruzen shunshined to minato to support his dying body while he spoke out his final words

"Hiruzen , i wish u luck in your fight against paperwork and please let everyone know that naruto is a hero for holding back the kyuubi , not a ..." with that , minato had died , leaving a crying naruto under the care of Hiruzen , The Sandaime Hokage.

_So what do you all think? Please leave a review =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Get the demon brat!" Shouted a villager

"Make him pay for killing our families!" said another

The villagers of Konohagakure were chasing a 4 years old boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto = FISHCAKE) . Said boy had been running from the mob of 15 citizens , 4 chunins , and 2 jounins while crying out from frequent stabs and slashes that hit his back.

"We got you demon!" One shouted while cornering Naruto. He cowered as he saw the mobs take out different weapons and tools.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu"Cried a ninja.( Fire Release : Great Fire Ball Jutsu)

Naruto's screams of pain was drowned out by the giant ball of fire. He slowly but surely lost hope till he awakened in a sewer.

"**Come Here Boy"** Naruto heard a demonic voice echo throughout the sewer. Naruto followed the voice till he reached a locked cage with a kanji for seal written on it. a giant fox went up to the bars , and eyed its warden.

**"Hmph , my pathetic excuse of a jailer has visited me. what did i do to earn this right?" The fox said sarcastically. **

"W-Who ar-are you?" Naruto barely managed to stutter.

The fox sighed, **"I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune brat... And you are my jailor i have been sealed into you by your father, the Yondaime Hokage."** The information was too much for naruto's undeveloped brain so he reacted the only way he could, he fainted.

Naruto Awoke with a view of an attractive looking girl looking about 15 years old with long crimson red hair, creamy slender legs and a C-cup breast. Naruto had a blush as red as hair hair as he managed to stutter out a few words "erm , w-who a-are yo-you?"

**"Hey Naruto , believe it or not , im the kyuubi**." She stated calmly. Naruto looked at her in shock while she merely giggled at his reaction.

"**Naaaruto-kun, could you let me see your memooories**?" she asked playfully while twirling her crimson hair

"sure kyuubi..." Naruto responded with quickened breath.

Over The next few minutes Naruto's memories were all played out to Kyuubi.

"I'll kill them all." She snarled viciously while her claws grew. Naruto quickly stopped her by giving her a warm hug. Kyuubi had an enormous blush as she had never been intimate with a male before , let alone a young boy.

"**N-Naruto , please call me Natsumi instead of kyuubi ok?** " She whispered to him while he let go of her.

"Sure Natsu-chan" He responded cheerily. Natsumi blushed at the nickname as well as the suffix. Naruto poked her shoulder asking her what was wrong, while she just shrugged the question off.

"**Naruto , you can't keep getting beaten up by the villagers , i think its time for u to learn how to fight**." Naruto's eyes sparkled like diamonds as he nodded his head over and over.

Naruto rubbed his sore eyes as he woke up in a hospital bed he yawned as his stomach growled. Turning his head , he saw the date. His eyes widened as he saw that was was unconscious for several days.

"**You look so cute when u yawn"** Natsumi squeeled. Naruto simply rubbed his head sheepishly at the comment. "Natsu-chan , how come i can here you?" Naruto thought.

**"Oh that, i just put up a mind link so talking would be easier. And naruto , i think we should start your training and come back in time for your genin test" **She said cheerily.

"Sure Natsu-chan!" Naruto responded "umm how do i leave without getting found out?"

**"Hmm u should ask your Hokage that you want to go out of the village to train to be a ninja. I'm sorry if it is not a good plan but its all that i could think of"** She responded with a sheepish grin. Naruto jumped out of bed and ran all the way to the hokage tower , ignoring the hateful glares of certain villagers.

Naruto was breathless as he reached the hokage's door. Without warning, he opened the door to find the Sandaime Hokage reading a orange book while giggling. Naruto could swear he heard the word **"Perverts"** coming from somewhere.

"OI , Oji." Naruto shouted. Startled, Sandaime fell out of his chair , scrambling to get back up. After watching an embarrassing performance by his 'grandfather', Naruto pointed at him and exclaimed "Let me go out of the village to train."

The look on Hiruzen's face was priceless, he was in shock till he remembered that he was speaking to Naruto Uzumaki , the most unpredictable person in the entire hidden leaf village. He sighed as he asked naruto why he wanted to go out.

"I am not going to learn anything while everyone still hates me. And no one would teach me how." Naruto said in between sniffles. Natsumi in the mean time was so proud of naruto being such a manipulative little boy.

"Alright naruto i will let you go(naruto squeels). Kakashi!"a shadow appeared in the room, giving way to a tall man with gravity defying hair and a mask that covered most of his face including one of his eyes. He greeted them with a lazy "Yo." As he eyed Naruto he ask why he was called, and when it was revealed, kakashi was dead serious.

Soon the day came when naruto and kakashi would leave the village for naruto's training. Kakashi sighed as Naruto continued to bounce with excitement. Naruto had been bugging him for the past 10 days for his training. "heh, i can't believe he thinks im so ignorant" Naruto mentally shouted. **"Well Naru-kun, u are only 4. You Are really lucky u have me if not u wouldn't be able to escape this guy and be trained by ME" Natsumi said while winking**

Naruto thanked her and then protested against his age while stating he was almost 5 and almost 12 mentally, not noticing kakashi had been standing behind him the past 5 minutes

"Hey Naruto, ready to go? " Kakashi asked.

"You Bet !" Naruto replied

"Kakashi-sensei , im bored !" Naruto cheekily complained. "Here read this.." Kakashi said as he brought out a familiar small orange book out of his jounin vest. Natsumi held in her rage, and told naruto not to read the book while mentally fuming at the irresponsible jounin.

So Natsu-chan, how are we going to pull this off?' Naruto curiously asked. **'Dont worry about it naruto , just follow what i say and we will be gone in a flash.' **She replied. Before Naruto could respond , his mind link with Natsumi was disrupted by a certain ninja.

"Naruto! Stop spacing out. We will be approaching the border of fire country very soon. Stay on your guard as anything may happen." Kakashi said. **'Now Naruto run towards the east and DO NOT STOP for whatever reason.'** Naruto obeyed without questioning the demoness and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Kakashi looked back and to his shock, saw naruto running away. He gave chase, as he slowly but surely caught up to Naruto.

'Err , he's gaining on me! What do i do now Natsu-chan?' Naruto desperately thought. Hearing no response, he did the only thing he could, he kept on running away from the jounin. Soon he realised that darkness was slowly covering his entire body up. Naruto panicked, but quickly thought of the demoness's words, not to stop running. Naruto felt his body become lighter and lighter till he suddenly disappeared from Kakashi's vision.

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. His head was throbbing and his limbs were aching.

' Natsu-chan? Are you there?' Naruto thought out loud.** 'Yes i am naruto i cannot leave u even if i wanted too though. So next time u don't need to ask" **She responded cheerily. While she was silently alright with it , she started to have a playful angry face at him.

**"Time to get started with your training ."** Natsumi said seriously. **"Naruto you must train well if u want to be strong, always be serious in training or it will be your downfall**." Listening intently , Naruto readily agreed.


End file.
